


Evening Nap

by Useronhiatus



Series: Memories and Dreams [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bro hes an enderman what can i say, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I dont know how to tag, Not Beta Read, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Tommy is welcoming, Tommyinnit is there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useronhiatus/pseuds/Useronhiatus
Summary: Ranboo goes to the SMP, he had a plan... he forgot his plan...
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Memories and Dreams [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104674
Comments: 4
Kudos: 265





	Evening Nap

**Author's Note:**

> Heres a small prequel to Day Dreams (You should probably go read that one first for a bit of intel and such)!! This is a bit of backstory given to Ranboo in this au, and later on i'll also give some backstory to the other characters! Hope you enjoy!

Life in the End was calm, calmer than most were taught to believe. Life in the End wasn’t about the constant danger of the dragon that resided there, no, the dragon helped uphold the peace and quiet one would find in the dark realm.

Ranboo had always loved the quietness and peace that folded around his body while he was in the End. He loved looking at the endermen, staring into their eyes, and he loved the feeling of pride when he won the impromptu staring contests.

Th endermen also seemed to dote on him, always ruffling his hair when he walked past them, and some of the younger endermen (yes there were young endermen, they were just hidden whenever anyone entered the End) played with his tail when he wasn’t looking.

Ranboo loved just sitting on one of the small islands surrounding the larger main island, he loved sitting there and looking out to his people. The people who had welcomed him wholeheartedly even though he didn’t look exactly like them.

“That’s because you aren’t one of them,” he said to himself, a sigh resonating from deep within himself.

He’d had this thought so many times, it was actually getting quite annoying. Because, you know, he isn’t going to spontaneously change his views on life just because some stupid voice, sure, peer pressure is a bitch to fight against, but when that peer pressure comes from yourself, and you have the moral backbone of a chocolate éclair, it’s pretty hard to take it seriously.

**“Are you alright, little one?”**

“Oh, I’m fine, completely fine, don’t worry,” Leave it to one of the endermen to realize that he is mentally trying to shut himself up, but whatever. He turned to look at the enderman and startled a little when he was met with the bright purple eyes of the fricking DRAGON?!

“Oh, I’m so sorry my queen, I didn’t realize it was you!” He hurriedly apologized, moving so he was bowing his head towards the huge creature.

‘ _Why is she so big???? What the absolute crap???’_

 **“No need to apologize. Little one, why are you sitting at the island when you could be out there having fun?”** The Queen asked, her head bowed so that she could look him in the eyes. Her voice had always been soothing to Ranboo, he supposed that was how everyone felt though, as each time she spoke a comfortable silence would appear in the air.

“It’s nothing really, my queen, I’ve just been thinking about how different I am, and I’ve been thinking… maybe I should go find the other half of me, you know?” Ranboo’s voice was hushed, his tall frame seemed small and cautious as he looked up into the eyes of the Queen.

**“You want to go into the other realm?”**

“I… I think so, yeah.”

**“Then, if it will make you happy, I will grant your wish,”**

“Really?”

 **“Yes, the happiness of my children is important,”** Ranboo could sense that the Queen was smiling, and he could sense that it was a soft and fond smile, he bowed once again, letting his hair fall before his eyes as he showed his sign of devotion to the Queen.

“Thank you, my queen, really,” He said, and with little warning she flew away, her wings soaring through the sky as she returned to her nest. Ranboo sighed, a small almost not-there smile sitting on his face as he rose from where he had been sitting, and in one swoop he was on the main island, small purple particles following behind him for a few seconds.

||

Packing had never really been a problem for him, he didn’t exactly have all that many things and he was never gone long enough to need a bunch of stuff either. But right now, he had to actually think about what he was packing, because who knew how long it’d take him to find his other half?

Sighing was becoming one of his favorite past-times as he puts the rest of his stuff in the little bag he had found. The bag wasn’t big, per se, but it was big enough that he could carry all of his belongings in an easy way.

You see, when he said he didn’t have a lot of belongings, he meant it. The only things he technically owned and could call his own were:

  * A book about flowers.
  * A weird piece of porcelain that he had made into a necklace.
  * His memory book.



And that was about it. So, there wasn’t exactly a lot he could pack into the small backpack, other than a few spare clothes of course. He glanced at the small bed he had, or well, it wasn’t a bed, beds weren’t really welcomed in the End, but it was a place he could rest, so he decided long ago to call it a bed.

“Guess it’s the last time you’ll see that, huh,” he muttered lowly, and with one final sigh he grabbed the bag and walked out of his small cave-like home.

It was never bright in the End, always a sheen of darkness clung onto the realm, but still, as Ranboo walked out of his small little home in the outskirts of the main island, he wondered why the world seemed so bright.

||

You know what? Forget what he said about the End suddenly being bright, this other place was ten times brighter. Who needs this much brightness?! Gods his eyes were burning already, and he hadn’t even been here for more than a minute!

 **“Once you are ready to return home, do nothing more than call my name,”** The Queen said, her voice soft and encouraging, Ranboo squinted up at her, trying to see her but the brightness of this world was really hindering that.

“Thank you, my queen, I’ll see you later!”

**“Goodbye young one.”**

With a flourish the Queen was gone, and there Ranboo stood alone, trying to shield his eyes from what the giant burning ball in the sky. He tried his best to shield his body, scared of the sudden feeling of warmth he felt surrounding him.

One thing he forgot to mention about the End is that its _cold_ , much colder than this new realm. There he would sometimes shiver at the way the cold would seep into his bones, but here the warmth purely made him sweat a puddle.

“Why is it so dang hot here?”

“It’s 5 degrees, what do you mean it’s hot?”

That wasn’t his voice, and it surely wasn’t him talking aloud to himself again…

“By the way, who are you?”

Yep, definitely not talking to himself, he knows who he is luckily, so who is this other person?

“Excuse me, I’m asking you a question!”

Yep, he doesn’t have that accent, couldn’t be himself-

“Oi, are you deaf or something?”

Alright so now the actual owner of the voice is visible, Ranboo stills a little at the scrutiny those blue eyes impose on him before he stumbles out a weak:

“I- My names Ranboo… who are you?”

“Ranboo huh, odd name for a tall fella, I’m Tommy! Now, what are you doing out here?” Tommy huh, Tommy’s a pretty normal name, right? Don’t overthink names now Ranboo, that’s never done you any good.

“I’m here to find, uhm, I’m here to find something I think?” Ranboo why’d you forget what you’re here for? This is exactly why we write in the memory book you dingus! Shut up, it’s you who forgot to bring a dang pencil! What the heck, no it wasn’t that was you-

“Hey, earth to Ranboo, what are you looking for exactly?” Alright, Tommy’s speaking again, listen and focus on him, okay, he’s asking what we’re looking for… what are we looking for?

“I don’t really remember, bad memory and all that, you know?” He hoped Tommy would know, or at least understand, because he had no idea how he would explain it to him.

“oookay… anyways, you seem a little lost, so why don’t you come with me to L’manburg? Maybe some of the people there can help you with your… memory stuff,” thank gods Tommy didn’t ask more questions. Ranboo did a little nod before he followed after Tommy, letting his mind drift a little as he looked around the place.

It was spacious, that was for sure, and that only made it feel worse that he had forgotten what he had been looking for.

“What am I looking for?” he whispered quickly to himself.

“what was that?”

“Oh, nothing”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and if you want (no pressure) then please do leave a kudos and a comment, it makes my day 1000000 times better whenever i see a comment or a kudos!


End file.
